


Dirty Filthy Good

by purpleskiesandcherrypies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Cunnilingus, F/M, Face-Sitting, Filthy, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Wincest - Freeform, dirty - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 23:20:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleskiesandcherrypies/pseuds/purpleskiesandcherrypies
Summary: There's no plot in this porn. It is what the title says. Dirty, Filthy, Good.





	Dirty Filthy Good

The breathing of the taller man tickled your cheeks, his face ghosts close your ear as you lean your head against his shoulders in the dark alley. His hands on your hips as he bucks up into you, cock hard and pressing. **  
**

His less tall companion placed open mouthed kisses along your throat, kisses that burn like fire on your heated skin, coaxing moans from your red lips as he spilled words of sins along your neck.

They introduced themselves just an hour before but god, you couldn’t remember their names. How could you, with a tongue in your ear and one licking its way down your throat. Even if you would remember, they will make sure to that you forget.

The one with the freckles in front of you trailed his hands back up your body, stopping at your breasts. His fingers pinched your nipples through the thin material of your bra and top. He twisted his fingers around your hardening buds, making you arch your back and you ground into the crotch of the taller man, making him moan sweetly into your ear.

Big hands ran down your body, cupping your asscheeks in their palms as the tall one squeezed them before he pulled your skirt up further, letting the material bunch around your waist, cock still pressing against the ache between your thighs.

You were completely exposed to them but you didn’t even care. There was something forbidden, something dirty about all this and it was just what you needed. It’s what you came out here for.

Coming to the bar, you expected next to nothing but what you’re doing here is far more than you bargained for.

Big hands hooked themselves around the string of your panties, pulling them to the side before the tip of his fingers found your clit, making you tremble like a leaf in the wind.

“She’s fucking wet, Dean.” The taller one said huskily before sucking in a patch on your shoulder and you were sure that he’ll leave a mark.

So the one in front of you is Dean then.

Soon there was another hand in the front, rubbing figure eights on your clit before he meet the hand of the taller guy at the entrance of your pussy.

“Fucking drenched, Sam. She’s dripping all over us.” Dean growled, his lips found yours, kissing you passionately, tongues trailing along the inner walls of your cheeks. His tongue exploring your mouth as their fingers explore your pussy. And you wanted to whimper, to cry out, but your voice got swallowed by Dean’s mouth.

There were two fingers inside of you, moving in tandem and you watched as Dean kissed a path from your mouth to your ear. Tilting your head, you watched, as he smirked at Sam. Watched, as Sam kisses Dean and moaned as if he was the most delicious thing he’d ever tasted.

“Like what you see, sweetheart?” Dean grinned at you, his grin edged with an unholy glee and you could only nod your head in response.

Dean leaned closer now, teeth grazing the shell of your ear. “What if I tell you that we’re brothers?”

“Fuck.” You whimpered, closing your eyes as they both curved their finger into your wall.

“Still wanna come with us? We’ll show you a good time.” It was Sam now who spoke, his voice vibrating in his chest and it radiates off to your back and it sounded an awful lot like dirty promises.

It’s wrong. Filthy, sexy kind of wrong and no, not in a million years. Was what you should have said but instead your mouth answered with “Fuck..yes.” And all you could do is arch your back, pushing your ass into Sam, harder.

“Let’s go.” Dean smiles, kissing you, pulling his fingers out of you, making you shudder at the loss.

Sam held you in his lap on the drive to the motel, one hand shoved down your panties, fingering you, the other arm wrapped around your waist in a tight grip.

“You want a taste?” He pulled his hand out, making you whine out disappointedly but what happened after that, made you soak your panties.

Sam held his slick fingers out to Dean, making him groan out and part his lips so that Sam could shove them into his brother’s mouth forcefully. Dean moaned wantonly around the digits, taking Sam’s long fingers as far as they would go, slurping and licking your slick off it.

“Fuck.” You mumbled. If that wasn’t sexy then you didn’t know what was.

They pushed you into the door of their room. Everything was messy. Hands and mouths everywhere on you, on them. Your head started to spin but in a good way. In a good, filthy way.

Quickly, the brothers worked on your clothes, tearing them from your body before you could even blink and then they pushed you down on the bed.

You watched as they began to strip off their clothes, their eyes gleam predatory, the gaze never leaving yours and if they did, it was only to look at each other and suck each others tongues.

Dean was quicker to undress and crawl onto the bed, slotting himself in between your thighs and was eager to lick a line up the middle of your slit, making you keen and shiver underneath of him. Shortly after, Sam was right beside him, watching his brother feast on your pussy like he’s a starving man.

“Can I have a taste.” Sam asked, kissing along Dean’s shoulder and Dean tilt his head, claiming Sam’s mouth, sharing your taste with him.

_Fuck._

Sam moved further up until he was next to you and pulled you into an embrace, letting you rest your head on his chest as his big hands fondled your tits. His long fingers twirling around your nipples and kissing you hungrily. All of a sudden, Sam moaned hotly into your mouth and when you looked down, you saw Dean stroking his brother with his free hand, while he was french kissing your pussy so good.

“Shit, Dean. Yes.” Sam keened as Dean thumbed his slit.

Dean flickered his tongue around your bud before he dipped his tongue into your pussy and licking a trail up again, making you arch your back and hiss into Sam’s mouth, biting softly into his bottom lip in excitement.

“Dean’s good, isn’t he? Such plump lips. They’re made for sucking dicks and pussy.” Sam’s voice beamed with pride.

“Yes, fuck. Yes!” You start to tremble, trashing your legs around so Dean had to pin them in place. “Dean..fuck, yes, right there. Oh shit, oh shit ..” You arch your back one last time, before you let yourself fall back against Sam. Chest heaving as you chuckled at the strong orgasm that still tingled your soul.

“How do you want us?” Sam’s tongue toyed with the corner of your mouth and you swallowed down the moan that wanted to escape at the dirty question.

“Fuck.” Was all you could say.

“Yeah, tell us. We want to make this good for you.” Dean looked up, chin and nose still glistening with juice.

“I can’t say that, can I?” You felt embarrassed just thinking about it.

“You can tell us, sweetheart.” Dean came up, kissing his brother and Sam moaned at the taste of you, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth as if his life depends on it.

“I want Dean to fuck me while you fuck him,” You point your finger to Sam and you could see his lips curve into a smile. “and then, I want to sit on your face, making you clean up your brothers mess while he fucks you.”

Dean started to giggle. “Sammy, we have found a winner.” And you start to blush at his comment.

Dean laid himself on his back and pulled you on top of him, your back flushed to his chest. Sam was stroking Dean’s cock and lined it up to your pussy and as Dean pushed himself in, you couldn’t help but bite down on your bottom lip.

“Fuck, Dean.” You hissed through gritted teeth.

“I try to go slow, baby. Hold on.” He pushed further in, stopping for you, every few inch. “So fucking tight, baby. So good. Fuck.”

Slowly, he began to thrust himself up to you, his dick curving at just the right angle, hitting the spot in the front of your pelvis with each thrust.

“Here we go.” Sam was back after a while and slicked his cock with lube. Dean stilled inside of you, letting his brother push into him.

“Sammy, fuck! Slow.” Dean bites down on your shoulder, leaving a mark.

“Good?” Sam slowed down a little, holding himself back, even if all he wanted to do is to pound into his brother mercilessly.

“Yeah. Ok. Good. I’m good. Phew. Go.” Dean said, licking at the patch on your shoulder that beared his mark.

Sam began to thrust his hips against Dean and Dean matched his brothers pace with his own thrusts into your pussy. Body grinding, pushing, thrusting. Skin slapping, wet squelching sound -  _dirty filthy good_.

“Oh fuck, yes, baby, oh god, are you gonna come for me, Sammy? So fucking hot, oh, god you’re, oh fuck, baby, I’m going to –” Dean buckled his hips up, shaking as he spilled hotly into you and Sam was not far behind, collapsing on your stomach as the aftershock made his body tremble.

“Fuck, you guys are incredible.” You let out, sighing breathlessly as Sam twirled his tongue around your nipple.

“You’re not bad yourself, baby.” Sam chuckled when he pulled himself out of his brother. “Let us clean him up so he can fuck me.”

In fact Dean was never soft after he pulled his cock out of you. He was so turned on that he was already almost fully hard again.

Sam placed kitten licks on his brother’s cock head, swallowing the combined taste of Dena and you, as you began to lick at the cum that dribbled down his shaft and sucked in Dean’s balls, making him groan out like a wanton whore. “Fuck, sweetheart, I want to fuck Sam, not blow my seed down his throat.”

You start to giggle as you crawl up to Dean, letting Sam clean up the rest of it by himself.

“This is the best night ever.” You smiled cheekily, kissing Dean, make him taste himself on the tip of your tongue.

“Come on now.” Sam chirped, pulling Dean’s now hard again dick out of his mouth with a filthy popping sound and pulled Dean up by his hands.

Sam laid down now and you straddled him, pussy ghosting over his face as you sat down backwards, facing Dean.

“Fuck..” You bite down on your lips as Sam’s tongue licked around your entrance and then he opened up his mouth in waiting, letting Dean’s cum that is running out of your cunt find its way onto his tongue.

“Ah..” Sam hissed into your pussy as his brother breached his hole.

“You ok, Sammy?”

“Yeah, yeah. Go on.” Sam sucked at your folds as he held in his breath.

“So good for me, Sammy. So good. Always good.” Dean praised his brother as he began to thrust his hips against him, he winked at you, smiling proudly. “Is he good for you too, sweetheart?” Dean asked, his hand came up around your neck, pulling you into a kiss while his hips snapped into his brother in a steady pace and you breathed a “Fuck yes.” into his mouth.

Dean broke the kiss, but kept his hand behind your neck, his forehead rests against yours as the two of you breathed heavily against each other.

Filthy sounds filled the room. Balls slapping against wet asscrack. Slurps coming up from underneath of you.

“You’re close, aren’t you?” Dean breathed out, tongues licking up your jaw line and you nodded in agreement, eyes fluttering almost shut.

“Cum, baby. Cum on Sam’s face. He loves it.”

You didn’t need more persuasion as you arched your back and ground down harder on Sam’s face before you trembled, hips pressing further down, almost suffocating him but you couldn’t care in that moment.

“Good girl. I’m close behind. Fuck, Sammy, you feel so good around my cock.” Dean pulled your face closer, lips molding against yours, moaning into your mouth as he spilled into his brother.

“Wow. Just. Wow.” You pant, getting off Sam’s face, letting that poor man breath again.

As soon as you got off him, Dean traded your place, attacking his brothers mouth, licking the combined cum of him and you out of his brother, sucking on his tongue, making Sam moan against him as their faces bathed in your cum.

If that wasn’t a sight to behold.

“You guys do this often?” You asked, as you lay back down and Sam spread his arms to pull you into a hug.

“Would you believe it if we say that you’re the first?”

“No way.” You were shocked but also flattered.

“You are and I don’t really want to do it with someone else.” Dean propped himself on his elbow before he licked at Sam’s face, a spot of slicked that he missed when he kissed it before.

“What do you think, can we keep her?” Sam turned to Dean, looking at his brother and Dean smirked.

It was dirty and it aroused you that they talked as if you’re not there.

“Oh, if you think that we’ll let her go, you’re wrong, Sammy.”


End file.
